


The perfect Wesker

by TimeToRexify



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRexify/pseuds/TimeToRexify
Summary: Alex creates the perfect Wesker and finds out her brother is proud of her for it.
Kudos: 5





	The perfect Wesker

I just thought I'd try my hand at an Alex one this time. Solely based off another authors Alex childbirth fic on fanfiction.net but with more Wesker bonding..

**********

"I will try something even better than Albert."

She entered the labs walking through the isle of working scientists.

"How are the preparations?" She asked one in particular.

"Oh um coming along just fine. We should be able to start in the next few days."

"Very well." She smiled turning to head back out. "Stuart note this down."

"Of course," the older man nodded.

As the days progressed Alex headed down to the labs again but this time was different. She was the labrat for a change.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Are you sure you're fit to work here. It seems I may have made a mistake with thinking you were worth my time."

"I'm sorry Ms Wesker."

"Just get on with the procedure."

"Right away," the man nodded.

He got a needle ready but she scowled at him.

"Just get on with it," she hissed.

"But the numbing agent-" 

"I don't care for that just do it and quickly."

He nodded going straight for his equipment to use on her. He wondered if anything bad were to happen to him for doing this without pain meds as Alex cried out without wanting to. Her knuckles were white from gripping the arms of the chair but once it was over it was over.

"I've successfully administered the egg. It will start to form as any other child."

Alex nodded as she pulled herself forwards, she was a hot sweaty, sickly mess.

"Was everything alright?" 

She nodded at the man completely loyal to her.

"Yes, I just have to wait and see what the effects are."

She made steady progress back to the office, only having to take a small detour to the toilet to vomit after the shock and pain she'd been though.

"Don't you worry Albert. I'll show you something far greater than that child of yours." She smiled.

After a month had passed she started to feel the effects. Some mornings were worst than others. Some days she couldn't bring herself to climb out of bed. On rare occasions she'd awaken to find blood on her pillow but that wasn't uncommon due to her illness. What was uncommon was the bleeding down below.

"A failure," she frowned as she climbed from her bed to clean herself up.

She found herself kneeled in front of the toilet. Head resting upon her arm as she heaved heavily into the bowl. Vomit tainted with blood. Maybe it wasn't a failure after all.

"Ms Alex," Stuart had called out to her finding her passed out on the floor of her bathroom. "Alex!"

He took her back to bed where she came around to heave over the side of the bed.

"Damn this experiment!" She cursed. "I want out!"

But there was no out now. She was in and in to stay. The slow steady swell of her stomach made it troublesome to say the least, she hated not having her flat stomach anymore. Hated the fact that she was carrying another within her, another that seemed to really hate her.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" She moaned as she sat behind her desk, rubbing her temples.

It was the fifth time she'd had to get up to pee and she was just so exhausted. Pulling herself up she knew it was now or never, however that's when the coughing fit took hold and her bladder relaxed.

Her hand held a pool of blood while her trousers and underwear failed to hold her downpour.

"Why I ever chose for this to happen is beyond me. Stuart!"

As she slowly grew accustomed to her bodies demands the day grew ever closer.

"I will see this through," she told herself before her brother arrived.

"What's this?" Albert pointed out her swollen belly. "I'd never have taken you for motherhood."

"I don't intend to become attached to the vile creature. Besides-" 

Just then a painful cramp took hold and had her grabbing his arm. He looked to her hand then to her as she let go of him.

"Problems?" He asked. 

"Nothing. Now follow me I have things to discuss."

Stuart offered them both a drink and Excella of course.

"What's with her?" Alex asked pointing towards the cloaked figure.

"Jill Valentine," he told her.

"The stars member. So the rumours are true she forced you out of the window." She couldn't help but smirk.

"I was simply caught off guard knowing someone like her could actually stop me. How wrong I was."

Excella sat quietly sipping her drink as the conversations were not to her liking.

"As you can see she's very much under my control."

"Mind control," Alex shrugged. "How very like you."

"She's my puppet as I can use her in anyway I want."

"Like her too?" Alex nodded to Excella.

"I'm no puppet," Excella scowled. "I have my own mind."

"Clearly," Alex now grimaced due to the changes happening to her body right as they spoke.

Once it got too out of hand she knew she had to get out of there.

"You'll have to excuse me," Alex told them as she made a move to stand only was gripped by pain.

Albert stood to offer her his hand. She looked to it before accepting.

"Stand up," he told her.

She pulled herself to her feet only to double over again as her trousers started to dampen with blood and other fluids.

"Fuck!" She hissed gripping her brother's hand tightly as she nearly dropped to the floor. 

The contractions were coming hard and fast.

"Jill." Wesker gestured her to follow.

"I see you don't need me," Excella pouted as Jill walked over to the pair. 

"Albert!" Alex hissed to then cough blood once again.

"Ms Alex," Stuart gasped. 

She moaned and groaned loudly as Albert got her to the bedroom to help ease her onto the bed.

"Jill why don't you do the honours," he told her

She took off her cloak and mask, setting them to one side. Alex now had the chance to fully see the woman. Jill made a move to the side of the bed to undo Alex's trousers.

"Lift up," she told her.

Alex lifted herself until a cramp hit hard.

"Legs up and parted," Jill added.

She complied though a little reluctant to at first giving her brother a glare. She really didn't want to show herself off to others but she really didn't have a choice.

"Don't start pushing," Jill warned her.

"And why not?" Alex hissed.

Jill just gave her a look.

"Answer me!"

"You're not ready yet."

"Do as she says," Albert smiled.

Alex groaned loudly as the pain intensified. 

"just cut it out!" She screamed.

"You will push," Jill told her.

Alex sobbed loudly as she gripped the sheet under her. And as she did push, she found herself in yet another coughing fit. She ended up smearing the blood all over the bed, it didn't much matter anyway as her perfect white suit was ruined along with the bed.

"And where is all that strength now?" Albert asked as she sobbed in pain. "When we were younger it was always you that could handle pain more that I could. Just look at you now."

"Shut up!" She screamed at him.

Jill paid the two now mind, simply watching the older woman's progress to see if she was doing all right. Excella stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, watching as Stuart fussed over the labouring woman.

"This isn't normal!" She cried.

"I think you'll very much find it is actually," Albert corrected.

"No this child isn't normal. I - I had it enhanced-"

"I see," Albert nodded. "That would explain all the blood." 

Giving another heave she found herself almost throwing up at the same time. Spitting the blood from her mouth she fell back to pant heavily.

"I want it out!" She moaned. "Get it out!"

"Then push!" Albert snarled at her.

"It's no use!" She cried. "I can't!"

Albert grew impatient with her and took hold of her arm.

"Stand up!" He demanded.

"No," she cried.

"I said stand!" He forced her with Jill now helping.

Slipping to the back of her he held her up to with his arms wrapped around her belly and Jill on the floor in front of her on standby. Her knees gave way but Albert held her strong, giving gentle massages to her swollen belly as she leaned her head back into his shoulder. Being like this he could feel every single twitch and tensing of her muscles which helped him to help her by pushing down on her belly with the contractions. She cried out with each and every strong contraction. 

"Push," Albert gentle told her when it was time to do so.

She'd tighten her grip on his hands each time he felt her having a contraction while telling her to push.

"How much longer must I enjure this?" She asked pained.

Jill looked to see the top of the head. "You're crowning."

"Fuck!" Alex cried leaning into Albert more.

"Just keep breathing steadily," Albert soothed her as he added pressure to her belly.

"What more am I supposed to do?" She groaned against him.

He felt her tense up once again while steading her breath for a big push. Crying out while pushing Jill was now introduced to the child's head. What a wrinkled little thing it was all pink and covered in fluids she'd rather not think about.

"I feel sick!" Alex told them.

Albert kept one hand on her belly while rubbing her back with the other. As he felt her tense up again he turned her to the side, Jill stood to grab the bin and hold it for her. She looked a right state as she threw up while having another contraction which caused her to nearly collapse if not for her brother.

Once she was done vomiting it was back to pushing and waiting. A coughing fit took hold a few times bringing with it more vomiting.

"End my miserable life," she moaned as she leaned back into Albert.

Excella gave a small smile, but deep down she was actually worried.

"Push," Jill demanded while cupping the babies head.

Little by little the small infant emerged. Albert still applied pressure while Jill awaited it and Alex screamed and pushed with all her might.

"Fucking vile creature!" 

"One more push!" Jill told her.

"Nearly there," Albert soothed.

Alex gave one more strong push and felt relief wash over her as the slippery being fell right out of her into Jill's hands. This time she allowed herself to fall limp as her stomach also contracted once again. Sending blood and vomit all down her suit top.

"You really know how to do things properly," Albert complained as he rubbed her back a little more.

"I'm a Wesker it's in my nature," she replied breathlessly.

Jill held the tiny baby as Albert held his sister.

"What is it?" Albert asked.

"Girl," Jill told them.

"A girl?" Alex thought with a tired smile still in her brother's arms. "And is there anything out of the ordinary?"

Jill shook her head after looking over the baby.

"Good," Alex smiled before passing out.

When she eventually awoke it was to her brother and Jill who were standing by the side of her bed.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Don't ask I feel terrible," Alex told him.

"The bath is ready, master Wesker."

Albert lifted his sister bridle style to carry her into the bathroom and place her in the bath. Not caring about her suit top. Alex cried out as the warm water touched upon her most sensitive area. 

"It hurts!" Alex cried out.

"You've just given birth it's bound to happen," Albert soothed her by stroking back her hair. "The pain will fade, dear heart."

She leaned her head on the side of the bath tub looking to him. 

"Are you proud of what I've accumpplished?" She asked him tiredly.

"I'm proud that you put yourself through such an ordeal and paid the price for it."

"Then I'm glad to have you as my brother," she then smiled as she closed her eyes to rest a while.

That left her brother to sort her out.


End file.
